Running In Heels
by RachieAliette
Summary: It was the last thing he heard before the line went dead. He'd never heard her scream before. It cut through him unlike anything he'd ever heard, all of it had.
1. Chapter 1

Running In Heels

It was the last thing he heard before the line went dead. He'd never heard her scream before. It cut through him unlike anything he'd ever heard, all of it had. There'd been some kind of scuffle, another voice, a male voice, interrupting their already strained conversation. Suddenly his fiancée's voice had become full of panic and not just filled with the fear which had already been evident within her tone. Then that chilling moment had come. That moment where she'd shouted out to him as though he, at the other of the phone, could save her from the hands of another man. 'Carla?' He'd quickly called back, his voice raised as though it would make a difference. It hadn't. As Nick looked down at the phone's screen it only served to confirm what he already knew. The call had been disconnected.

Carla's last words played over in Nick's mind as he caught his bearings to begin his search for her. Had his beautiful fiancée cheated on him? He felt sick. As soon as Carla had hesitantly admitted to having been outside a hotel his heart had sunk. He knew the place and, whilst he'd attempted to deny it, in his heart he knew that Carla was only there with one thing in mind. This was not a luxury hotel with a spa where Carla may have indulged in an afternoon of relaxation alone, away from the world and the confusion it always brought to her door. The hotel, barely a few metres from the casino which had presumably become her second home once again, was everything that she was not. It was cheap and cheerful with only one thing in it's favour. It was convenient. There was only one reason Carla would set foot in such an establishment and the realisation of this had hit Nick hard. She'd tried to deny it, of course, but as soon as she'd given in and uttered the hotel's name he'd known.

Irrespective of whether she'd cheated on him or not Nick knew he had to find her. The man was angry with her, it was clear in his tone and choice of words as he taunted her. If anyone was going to be knocking seven shades out of his girl it should be him, he was the one she'd betrayed. But Nick knew regardless of what Carla did he would never lay a finger on her. It would never come to that between them. As Nick hurried towards the hotel where Carla was, he struggled to push back the sinking feeling he felt. Carla had cheated on him with a man who was now intent on silencing her but that was not all. He knew her name. This was not just a random stranger she'd picked up in the casino, this was someone who knew her and what's more knew of their relationship. Hearing his own name from the other man had shocked Nick to the core. This was someone he knew which in itself brought into question whether or not this was in fact a one off or something more.

* * *

Carla knew what she was doing, letting another man take her to bed when she had a fiancé waiting at home. A few glasses of wine and the high of winning a considerable sum may have clouded her judgement but nonetheless she knew what she was doing. The trek from roulette wheel to hotel reception desk had been a silent one. There was no time for small talk as they paused only to collect a celebratory bottle of champagne en route. Their initial conversation had come to an end in a matter of seconds, her acceptance following his request as though nothing else mattered, which in that very moment nothing else did. Away from the casino it would not have been implausible for a change of heart to have occurred but their minds were made up. It would be a rare occasion for Carla Connor to go back on her word and this, with thoughts of her fiancé drifting ever further from her mind, was not one of those occasions.

The receptionist eyed them inquisitively as they approached, their urgent request for a room intriguing. They were not the first to have escaped the vibrant thrill of the casino in exchange for a more secluded thrill behind closed doors. Needless to say, the young girl who checked the hotel's availability had no doubt that they wouldn't be the last. For Carla and Robert, complete with their celebratory champagne, it was clear to anyone who gave them a second look what their intentions were. That was often the way with the hotel's close location to the casino, with rooms rarely booked for more than one night, if that. Stood beside Carla, who'd remained silent throughout, Robert dealt with the receptionist's menial questions of their request. The process had never felt so drawn out before, Carla mused, her fingers tapping impatiently upon the desk as she awaited the key card to unlock their destiny.

After what felt like an age the receptionist finally enlightened them of their room's number and location. 'Nice ring.' The girl commented as she slid the key card across to Carla's awaiting fingers. It was almost as though she'd been stabbed, a pang of guilt cutting straight through her heart. 'If I'd wanted your opinion I would've asked for it.' Carla snapped, lashing out with harsh words her only defence. Quickly Carla swiped the card from the desk before simply walking away, her actions confirming the receptionist's belief. This was not the man who'd given Ms Connor her engagement ring, there was another man, a fiancé no less, who remained to be seen. As she walked away Carla turned back to find Robert following in her wake, the look in his eyes exciting her. He was in awe of her just as he had been for most of the afternoon. The winnings burning a hole in her pocket could wait. She would return alone to gamble them away another time. She might even try her hand at poker, she was good at that one, but for now room 214 beckoned.

Ever the gentleman Robert held the stairwell door open for Carla who slipped passed him before leading the way to the second floor. Her heels clicked against each of the steps as she climbed them, the fast but gentle rhythm of her Jimmy Choos the only noise breaking through their silence. Holding back a little behind Carla, Robert watched her walking ahead of him. Her tight black skirt was short, every so often allowing him to catch a glimpse of the lacy black underwear which lay beneath her tights. 'I like your shoes.' Robert commented as his eyes followed the curves of her slender figure all the way down to her designer shoes. A light smile played across Carla's lips as she paused, turning back to face him. 'You know what they say about shoes like these?' She asked, placing her hand upon the banister as she watched him closing the gap between them. 'Hm?' Robert mumbled, now standing upon the step beneath Carla who leant close to him. 'They weren't made for standing up in.' Carla whispered before slipping away from him and continuing up the few remaining steps to the second floor.

There was a titillated smile upon Robert's lips as Carla walked away from him. His boss was certainly a lucky man, not that Nick's fiancée seemed to be giving him a second thought at this particular moment in time. Catching up with Carla, Robert found her paused in the corridor as she scanned the board outside the stairwell for their room's location. As he stood a little to the side behind Carla, Robert placed his hand against her hip. He was so close to her he could smell the gentle scent of her perfume which only served to arouse him further. With Robert's hand upon her hip, any thoughts of Nick which Carla may have initially had were now nothing more than a distant memory. All that mattered to her now was Robert and room 214. With a backwards glance across at Robert, Carla returned his smile as her eyes met his. Slowly she turned herself away from Robert, her hand catching his as she walked towards their room. As their fingers became linked Carla led Robert to the room, not that he needed any encouragement to follow her to the privacy of their own room.

When Carla and Robert reached room 214, Carla let go of Robert's hand to enable herself to take the room key out of the cardboard cover. As Carla slipped the key card into the door she felt Robert stand closely behind her, his hand against her hip. His kiss fell impatiently against her neck causing her lean back into him as she unlocked the door. Her eyes closed involuntarily as she tilted her head to one side, his kiss taking her by surprise. The champagne bottle in Robert's hand knocked lightly against the door as Robert slipped his hand past Carla to push the door open before them. Opening her eyes Carla stepped into the room with Robert following closely behind her. As they entered the room Robert discarded the bottle of champagne on a table by the door where it would keep for later. For now there were more pressing matters to attend to. As Carla turned around to face Robert he stepped quickly towards her, pushing her backwards against the wall as he kicked the door shut behind him. He couldn't keep his hands off her any longer.

* * *

With Carla catching up on paperwork at the factory, or so Nick believed her to be at least, Ms Connor's fiancé had taken advantage of the time alone to buy her birthday present. He hadn't intended to leave buying Carla's present to the last minute, just two days before her birthday, but he simply hadn't had a chance to sneak away alone without questions being asked. That very morning, however, with Carla telling Nick that she had a mountain of paperwork to deal with at the factory, she had unknowingly given Nick the perfect opportunity to sneak away into town. Ever since Carla had forgotten his birthday Nick had been left not quite knowing how to play hers. Making a big fuss over her birthday felt like he was rubbing her nose in the simple truth that she'd forgotten his, where as playing it down felt too much like some kind of payback. Needless to say his dilemma had been resolved as soon as he'd seen the necklace. It was perfect for her.

Nick hadn't expected to find something quite so soon but as it turned out he'd stumbled upon the perfect gift in one of the first places he'd looked. With a brief glance in the window as he passed, a necklace in the corner of the display had caught his eye. It came with a hefty price tag but that was to be expected if the piece was to match his fiancée's expensive taste. Besides, after the year she'd had, she deserved it. With the little black box now safely tucked away in his inside pocket, Nick headed back out of the jewellers. It was only the second time he'd been to this particular jewellers alone, the first having been four weeks previously when he'd chosen Carla's engagement ring. As Nick walked away from the jewellers he recalled a few of the many occasions where he'd had to drag Carla away from this very window. It felt like another lifetime when Carla had walked happily by his side, laughing at his lame jokes as she dragged him between shops. He missed hearing her laughter and seeing her beautiful smile.

There was just one thing which Nick now knew he needed to do before he left town. He needed to put that beautiful smile back upon Carla's face, if only for a moment before the reality set back in. It was at that moment, as Nick began to head towards the nearest florist, that his phone began to ring. Taking his phone out of his pocket Nick was met with a gorgeous photo of Carla which had remained his lock screen ever since their engagement party. 'Hey, baby. I was just thinking about you.' Nick smiled to himself as he answered his phone. Nick's smile, however, quickly fell from his face upon hearing Carla's response which couldn't have been further from what he'd expected. There was nothing but a muffled gasp at the other end of the line which seemed to give way to a slow sigh. 'Oh, Nick.' She softly whispered, seemingly holding back tears. Carla's whispered words, barely audible above the chaos of the town around him, broke Nick's heart. Alone in her office his beautiful fiancée had clearly fallen apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Running In Heels - Chapter Two

Running in heels was never a choice. Running in heels only ever occurred by necessity. Where Carla had once walked with Robert, who'd admired her designer shoes upon these very stairs, now she ran. She'd made a terrible mistake, she could see that now. It was a huge error of judgement, the excitement of a cheap thrill overtaking her such that she'd become powerless to stop it until it was too late. Now, scared and confused, Carla fled from room 214 leaving Robert far behind her. She had to get away from him and find her way back to her fiancé. Nick would understand, she knew he would. She could explain. She could make him see that it was nothing more than needing to escape from Johnny's revelation which had led her to the casino and with it into the arms of another man. But, before she could even begin to consider explaining herself to Nick, first she had to get away from Robert. He was not the man she'd thought he was. She had to run.

With her mind elsewhere Carla quickly descended the stairs as fast as her killer heels could carry her. There was no time to spare, not while the threat of Robert following her remained. Had Carla paused to collect her thoughts she would have realised that there was no indication of him having followed her, but she did not. She couldn't take that chance. As she ran from him Carla struggled with the last of her shirt buttons, the memory of him having lustfully undone them clear within her mind. She could still feel his hands upon her body something which despite her best efforts she could not rid herself from. Quickly she smoothed her hands over her shirt in a vague attempt of making herself presentable ahead of the inevitable walk of shame through the hotel's lobby. It was at that moment, upon these very stairs where she'd once teased Robert that her shoes weren't made for standing up in, that her Jimmy Choos proved they weren't made for running in either. With barely a few steps left to take, Carla stumbled, loosing her footing upon the stairs before crashing to the floor.

They say it's better to arrive late than with a twisted ankle yet occasionally, where certain circumstances reveal themselves, it's better to risk arriving with a twisted ankle than risk not arriving at all. That was the fear which had fuelled her decision for running in heels.

* * *

With the door to the outside world firmly shut, Robert leant close to Carla, his hands upon her hips pinning her against the wall. In one swift movement his kiss quickly fell upon her lips, his sudden movements catching her a little off guard. He was rougher with her than she'd expected him to be, barely giving her chance to get through the door before making his move upon her. Engaged to the best man in the world, Carla had long since become accustomed to the gentle hands of Nicholas Tilsley. With Robert's kiss upon her lips, however, thoughts of her fiancé soon ceased to exist in Carla's mind. Her thoughts now rested solely with returning Robert's kiss, her hands quickly finding their way to his shoulders. Robert's hands quickly made their way to Carla's shirt, his desire for her clear as he fumbled with the flimsy material to free each of the buttons. For a moment he paused, breaking away from their kiss to simply admire the figure beneath her now open shirt before his wandering hands returned.

Reestablishing their kiss Robert leant close against Carla as she slipped her hands down to unbutton his shirt. At that moment a flicker of light caught Carla's eye, pulling her away from Robert's kiss. Unfazed by her actions Robert began to kiss Carla's neck but she was unresponsive to him. Instead Carla looked at her hand which now rested flat against Robert's chest. Upon her finger Nick's ring sparkled, the diamond of which had reflected the light when she'd moved her hand. Her beautiful engagement ring which had been given to her by none other than the lovely Nick, who showed her only love and affection. He was her world, her everything. He was the man she should be with at this very moment, instead of hiding away in a hotel room letting another man kiss and undress her. Growing impatient with Carla's sudden disinterest in him, Robert attempted to rekindle his kiss upon her lips but Carla turned her head from him. 'I can't do this.' She said, firmly pushing her hand into Robert's chest.

Momentarily confused by her actions Robert watched Carla as she began to button up her shirt which he'd not long undone. 'Come on, Carla.' Robert said, catching her with his hand as she tried to move away from him before pushing her back against the wall. 'No.' Carla said, shaking her head as she tried to move herself away from Robert, his hold of her becoming steadily tighter the more she tried to move away. Suddenly Carla paused, her eyes catching with Robert's. She'd been held like this before, just once, something she would never forget. For the briefest of moments Carla felt herself staring at Frank as she looked at Robert, something she knew Nick would never have caused her to feel, intentionally or otherwise. Robert had never previously struck her as being that way inclined but, if there was one thing which Carla could be very sure of, she wouldn't be hanging around to risk finding out. She had to get out of here, she had to get away from him. As her mind quickly began flooding with panic Carla attempted to escape from Robert.

Feeling Carla move away from him, Robert suddenly grabbed hold of her wrist, his sudden action serving only to fuel Carla's fear. With a sharp gasp escaping her lips, Carla instinctively pulled against Robert's tight grip. 'Don't play hard to get.' Robert said with an almost playful sense about his tone but Carla wasn't playing. She was determined to not let him hurt her as Frank had so vilely done. At that moment however Carla felt Robert's grip against her wrist loosen, allowing her to twist herself free of his grasp. Quickly Carla stepped back from him, clutching her sore wrist against herself. The fear which had once flooded her mind quickly became replaced by confusion. Had she misjudged the situation? Frank had never backed down, he'd held her tight until the bitter end. 'It doesn't suit you.' Robert said, leading Carla to slap her hand across his face. With his hand to his cheek Robert stumbled backwards, his distraction from Carla allowing her to disappear out the door. As the door slammed shut behind Carla, Robert glanced up with a thoughtful smirk across his face.

* * *

The smug look of the receptionist was the least of Carla's concerns as she crossed the hotel's lobby and headed for the exit. Her ankle throbbed from her fall, her wrist aching from where Robert had grabbed her but at least nothing was broken. Only her self respect, which was now in tatters not too dissimilar to the state of her laddered tights. Carefully Carla hobbled outside the hotel, wrapping her arms around herself against the cold January air. Surely if Robert had followed her he would've caught up with her by now, especially given the time it had taken her to collect herself at the bottom of the stairs, but there was no sign of him. Maybe she had simply overreacted to Robert's advances, fearfully deeming him capable of forcing himself upon her when he was not. But, nonetheless, that did not change the fact that he was not the man she wanted to spend the afternoon with. There was only one man she wanted to be with, her fiancé, her Nicky, her prince.

Slowly Carla made her way down the steps outside the hotel before carefully sitting on the edge of wall. Her hands shaking against the cold Carla took her phone out from her handbag, the photo of herself with Nick which made up her lock screen catching her eye. Behind her the hotel door swung open, startling her into looking round but it was not Robert as she had feared, just a couple who paid her no attention as they passed. Alone once again Carla began to call Nick, unprepared for the cheery 'Hey, baby, I was just thinking about you' with which he answered her call. Placing her hand against her mouth Carla muffled the gasp which escaped her lips. 'Oh, Nick.' She softly sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. This was the man she'd come so close to cheating on it didn't bear thinking about. 'Are you okay?' Nick asked, his concern clear within his tone. Silently Carla shook her head, unable to find the words to reply. 'Why don't I drop by the factory, eh?' Nick suggested leaving Carla with no choice but to come clean about her current whereabouts.

Sighing to herself Carla closed her eyes, biting back her tears. 'I'm not at the factory.' She confessed with a stutter. 'Oh, where are you? I'll come pick you up?' Nick replied, clearly shocked by her response. 'I'm...' Carla began, glancing back at the hotel's sign but unable to say the name out loud. 'Carla?' Nick softly questioned her, concerned for his beautiful fiancée. 'I'm outside the Ibis hotel.' Carla admitted with a sigh as Nick fell silent. Behind her the door swung open once again but this time Carla did not look round, her focus remaining solely with Nick. 'You're at a hotel?' He eventually replied. 'It's not what you think.' Carla attempted to explain but Nick quickly cut her off. 'Not what I think? Carla, you said you were going to work and now you're outside a hotel. This is exactly what I think.' He bit back, hurt and confused as he filled the gaps between Carla's words with his own conclusions. 'Nick, please, I really need you right now.' Carla pleaded with him.

Suddenly Carla heard her name called from behind her, causing her to look round to where she found herself face to face with Robert. 'Stay away from me.' She warned him, grabbing her handbag as she stood from the wall, a sudden gasp escaping her lips as she put weight upon her twisted ankle. 'Carla?' Nick asked, having heard her sudden outburst, his thoughts quickly turning back to those of concern for her. 'What's going on? Who's that?' Nick quickly asked but Robert did not give Carla a chance to reply to her fiancé. 'Nick.' Carla managed to call back to him as Robert grabbed her. 'Get off me.' Carla yelled throwing a punch at Robert who held her tight, preventing her from escaping which she'd been attempting to. 'You've already called Nick?' Robert shouted, dragging Carla kicking and screaming into the alleyway at the side of the hotel. 'You little bitch.' He yelled, shoving her back against the wall. 'Nick.' Carla screamed, crying out to him, her only hope.

With Carla held back against the wall Robert prised her phone from her hand where Nick could be heard shouting her name. 'Nick can't help you now, sweetheart.' Robert said, dropping Carla's phone to the floor where it smashed. 'Let me go.' Carla shouted, attempting to fight against Robert but he was simply too strong for her. 'Don't make this worse for yourself, Carla.' He told her, a sense of warning about his tone as he held her against the wall, his body closely pressed against hers. For the second time in what felt like as many minutes Carla saw Frank in Robert's eyes. It was happening again. Her breathing ragged Carla stopped pulling against Robert and simply stared back at him. If she played along with him, he'd be gentle with her, wouldn't he? A light smile crossed over Robert's lips as Carla appeared to give into him. 'What do you want from me?' Carla asked despite already knowing the answer to her own question. 'Let's just say I don't appreciate being walked out on.' Robert replied.

Shaking her head Carla attempted to push against Robert. She couldn't give in to him. She simply couldn't allow herself to be taken in that way again, not now, not ever. 'No.' Carla said only to find Robert's hand quickly placed against her throat, forcing her to stop fighting him. 'This is what you wanted.' He told her, his hand light against her throat but maintaining the threat that it could become tighter at any second. 'More comfortable upstairs, I'll give you that, but you made your choice.' He said, keeping his hand light around her throat. He had no intention of strangling her, he just simply could not allow her to run away from him again. 'No.' Carla gasped, attempting to pull Robert's hand away from her throat as he singlehandedly tore her shirt open. 'No.' Carla screamed, kicking at Robert whose hand now tore at her tights beneath her skirt. Carla's scream became strangled as Robert tightened his hold against her throat, her hands scrabbling at his as she struggled for breath beneath his clutches.

At that very moment Robert was caught unaware by someone behind him, pulling him away from Carla. 'Get your hands off her.' An angry male voice which somehow seemed vaguely familiar shouted as Robert turned to fight off the intruder. As soon as Carla was able to she pulled herself free, clutching at her throat as she gasped for breath. The stranger may have saved her life but she was not hanging around to thank him. She had to get home, she had to find Nick. The pain in her ankle was nigh on excruciating but she forced herself to move out of the alleyway, her clothing hanging in tatters against her body. As she walked she felt sick, coughing against the cold air which her lungs had become starved of and pulling her ruined clothing around her in an attempt to maintain some kind of dignity. Behind her the two men continued to fight allowing her to escape from Robert's clutches in search of her fiancé. But, Carla's search for Nick was to be short lived. Stumbling across the pavement her ankle gave way moments before she collapsed into the path of an oncoming car.


	3. Chapter 3

There could be no mistaking the screams he heard. They were the strangled screams of a woman in danger but this was not just any woman. These were the screams of his beautiful fiancée, so much more chilling now that he was close to her, without the phone line between them as there had previously been. Hurrying past the hotel's entrance Nick reached the alleyway where another man held his terrified fiancée against the wall by her throat while he violated her. 'Get your hands off her.' Nick shouted, grabbing the man by the scruff of the neck and pulling him away from Carla. Quickly the man turned upon him, allowing Carla to stumble free as a fight broke out between the two men. With the man now pinned back against the wall it was there that Nick found himself face to face with his chef. 'You?' He yelled before landing a punch against Robert's chin. 'Nick.' Robert groaned, attempting to free himself from Carla's fiancé but Nick would not let up. This was a man who he'd trusted within his business, one who had often made idle small talk with his fiancée over the bar, who he'd just this second caught in the act of tormenting her.

Within an instant everything around Nick changed, his priorities shifting dramatically. There was a screech of brakes behind them quickly followed by a sudden scream that was mixed with a loud thud which pulled the two men apart. 'Carla?' Nick shouted, pushing Robert away from him as he ran to his beautiful fiancée who lay in a heap just in front of the car which had hit her. As Nick left the alleyway, however, a man grabbed him, believing him to be the attacker. 'She's my fiancée.' Nick said, pushing himself away from the man who despite having had the best of intentions had misjudged the situation spectacularly. 'It's him who wants locking up.' Nick shouted behind him, vaguely indicating towards Robert who was trying to escape from the scene without a second thought for Carla's wellbeing. Quickly the man who'd attempted to stop Nick gave chase on Robert but with Carla laying in the road the chef had become the least of Nick's priorities.

Removing his jacket Nick approached his fiancée where the driver of the car was already knelt beside her, calling for an ambulance. 'Carla?' Nick softly said as he knelt down beside them, noticing for the first time the ruined state of his fiancée's clothing. 'Baby?' He whispered, having had no response from his beautiful fiancée. 'Don't touch her.' A woman stood nearby said as Nick began to lay his jacket over Carla to cover her torn clothing which revealed far more of her naked body than Nick could bear being seen by strangers. 'She's covered in evidence.' The woman attempted to explain but Nick ignored her, needing to preserve Carla's dignity as best he could as well as keeping her warm. 'Evidence.' Nick repeated with an inaudible whisper, the word echoing around his mind as though Robert's intentions were only just sinking in. 'What the hell has he done to you.' Nick whispered to himself, shaking his head as he gently took Carla's hand. Lightly sighing to himself Nick simply watched Carla who remained unconscious. 'You're gonna be okay, sweetheart.' He softly whispered to her.

Above Nick the passers-by who'd stopped to help spoke amongst themselves but he barely noticed them. 'I'm so sorry. I didn't see her, she just came out of nowhere.' The driver of the car began to ramble. 'It's not your fault.' Nick said, glancing across at man knelt the other side of Carla's lifeless body. There was only one man to blame for Carla's current state and Nick knew that it was not the man knelt opposite him, despite him having been the one driving the car which had hit her. Carefully the other man stood, gently placing his hand upon Nick's shoulder. 'Ambulance will be here soon.' He said before moving away to give the couple some space. Nodding appreciatively as the other man stepped away Nick returned his gaze to Carla, a light sigh escaping his lips. 'You're safe now, Carla.' He softly reassured his fiancée. 'I'm gonna keep you safe.' He promised her. 'So you better fight for me, because I am not losing you, okay.' He told her. 'Not like this.' He said, briefly glancing back to where Robert was now being held by a security guard, presumably from the hotel or casino. 'Not because of him.' Nick said, looking back to his unconscious fiancée.

In the distance the sound of sirens eventually drew closer before an ambulance pulled up beside them. Within seconds two paramedics approached them, introducing themselves as they ran towards them. 'My name's Jess, I'm a paramedic, and this is my colleague Sam. Can you tell me her name?' The first paramedic asked as she knelt beside Nick. 'Carla, Carla Connor.' Nick replied, keeping a gentle hold of Carla's hand. 'Okay, Carla, let's take a look at you.' Jess said, gently placing her hands around Carla's neck. 'How long's she been out for, do you know?' Jess asked Nick without taking her eyes away from the unresponsive patient before her. 'Ten, fifteen minutes, I don't know.' Nick tried to reply but ever since Carla had called him the passing of time had become irrelevant. 'Okay, love.' Jess said as she turned to her colleague before requesting a collar and board. 'Any chance she might be pregnant?' Jess asked, turning back to Nick, her question, despite being nothing more than a routine check, catching him a little off guard. 'No. No, she would've told me.' He replied as the police arrived and began to cordon off the area.

With the police taking statements from the gathered crowd Nick stayed by Carla's side while the paramedic continued to assess her. 'Can you tell me what happened?' Jess asked, gently pulling Nick's coat away from Carla's body to assess her properly. 'She was running away, she must've tripped, I don't know, she was hit by the car.' Nick rambled uncertainly, having been too preoccupied with knocking the life out of Robert to notice his fiancée falling into the path of a car until it was too late to stop her. 'Running away from someone who was hurting her?' Jess asked, having noticed the state of Carla's clothing which had previously been covered by Nick's coat. 'Yeah. Yeah, I pulled him off her.' Nick admitted, noticing for the first time the marks across his own knuckles following his fight with Robert. 'That guy over there?' Jess asked Nick as her colleague returned, noticing the guy who was being held by a security guard while talking to the police. 'Yeah.' Nick confirmed. 'Okay, we'll let the police deal with him and we'll take care of this one.' Jess told Nick as she carefully secured the collar around Carla's neck.

Beside Nick the two paramedics spoke between themselves in medical jargon which was far beyond his understanding. 'You're gonna be okay, Carla.' He whispered to her, staying close by her side while the paramedics worked. She looked so peaceful, as though she was simply asleep, but Nick knew that the internal damage her body now harboured was sure to be far greater than the minor cuts across her face suggested. 'I can take a look at your hand, if you like?' Sam asked, interrupting Nick's thoughts as he noticed the state of Nick's hand which held Carla's, but Nick simply shook his head. 'It's nothing.' He replied. 'Just make sure she's okay.' Nick added despite knowing that they were already doing everything they could for her. 'Don't worry, we'll look after her.' Sam reassured Nick as he assisted his colleague with securing Carla's lifeless body onto the board. Between them they lifted Carla from the ground before carrying her towards the ambulance with Nick, who'd picked up Carla's handbag along with his jacket, climbing in behind them. Before the doors slammed shut Nick noticed Robert being led away by the police, clearly under arrest.

With Carla remaining unconscious Robert's arrest proved little consolation to Nick. Whilst it was true that he wanted some kind of justice for what Robert had intended to do to Carla there was nothing which could compensate for how close he felt to losing her. The images of Robert forcing himself upon Carla were ones which Nick knew would stay with him a long time and he could only hope that when Carla regained consciousness she herself couldn't recall the full extent of Robert's actions. 'You two been together long?' Jess asked Nick, interrupting his thoughts as she tried to make small talk with him whilst keeping an eye on Carla's statistics. 'Few months.' Nick replied, glancing across at the paramedic before returning his gaze to Carla. 'That's quite some rock you gave her.' Jess pointed out, admiring Carla's engagement ring. A light smile briefly flickered across Nick's lips. 'She's worth it.' He said, reaching out to gently take Carla's hand in his. Smiling to herself Jess watched over the couple before her. 'We'll be there soon.' She reassured Nick, lightly placing her hand against his shoulder before moving away.

It didn't seem possible that barely an hour ago Nick had happily wandered from shop to shop searching for the perfect birthday present for Carla. So much had happened since then, so many revelations had come to light and so many things had changed. When he'd first taken her call he'd felt so sure that she'd cheated on him. Now, as he watched her lifeless body before him, he couldn't believe that he'd ever thought her capable of it. The only sense he could make of this was that Robert had been pursuing her, that he'd followed her and made his move upon her. But, that didn't explain how Carla had come to be outside the hotel when she'd called him, which had been before Robert's attack had begun. There was also the small matter of the almost guilty tone which had been present within Carla's voice that had stuck with Nick, telling him there was something he was missing here. Silently Nick watched Carla's lifeless body for answers he knew she couldn't yet give, the back of his fingers trailing gently against her cheek. Whatever had happened the one thing which remained clear was that she needed him, now more than ever.

At that moment, as though the touch of Nick's hand had stirred something within her, Carla's eyes began to flicker. 'Carla?' Nick softly asked as he watched her, his voice catching the attention of the paramedic who watched them closely. 'Nick.' Carla mumbled, slowly bringing her eyes to focus upon him before closing them again. 'I'm here, baby.' He reassured her, gently taking her hand within his. Briefly Carla opened her eyes once more, again finding Nick's eyes looking down at her. 'I love you.' She whispered slowly before slipping away from him, her eyes falling closed. 'Carla?' Nick shouted above the machines which had begun beeping rapidly, signalling that something was wrong. Quickly Nick found himself torn away from Carla's side as the paramedic pushed him aside, shouting words which made no sense as far as Nick was concerned to her colleague. It was all he could do to place his hand in front of his mouth as he watched the paramedic working on Carla, attempting to bring her back to him.


End file.
